Cremation is becoming an increasingly popular post-death rite as an alternative to a traditional burial. The process of cremation after death is appealing to individuals for many reasons. For example, some individuals would like their ashes to be spread at a location in which they had a strong connection to throughout their life, while others prefer cremation for environmental reasons, as burials can be source of environmental contaminants, mainly from the coffin. Many people who choose to be cremated will also allow their family or friends to decide what to do with the ashes after the cremation of the individual. In these instances, it is popular for the family or friends to store the ashes in an urn and create a memorial or shrine for the deceased individual. Such memorials or shrines often include a picture or pictures of the deceased individual and personal keepsakes of the deceased, in addition to the urn. This often leads to a clustered area of the house in which the objects of the memorial or shrine occupy.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a hanging memorial that has a frame and an integrated urn. The frame can be designed to show a single painting or photograph of the deceased, or the frame can be designed to show multiple pictures through the use of an electronic display screen. The urn can be supported by the frame in a number of ways and is prominently displayed, thus adding to the overall appearance of the hanging memorial. In addition to displaying a picture of the deceased and supporting the urn, the frame provides a storage volume in which keepsakes of the deceased can be placed.